. BIOTEK, INC proposes to develop a clinically useful sustained release naltrexone microcapsules for reducing re-addiction among recently withdrawn abusers. Naltrexone is an opiate antagonist which physiologically blocks the narcotic reinforcement mechanism. The microcapsules are targeted to contain more than 50 percent drug and deliver approximately 5 mg/day for 1 month. The applicant has previously developed an injectable naltrexone microcapsules which produced opioid antagonism for 30 days or more in monkeys. The PI plans to reproduce (and improve and optimize, if necessary) the prototype formulation, conduct the necessary studies needed to submit an IND.